


Tears Of Happiness

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Parents, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: CreepypastaCharacters: Jeff the killer, laughing jack, others mentionedRelationship: Jeff/reader/jackRequest: Hey, I just read a couple of your fanfics on Archive of our own, the Slenderman on and the Laughing Jack one. I've had this seen in my head for a while and I think you will have fun writing it.  So here's the idea. Laughing Jack and Jeff are called to meet up with an old friend, who they haven't seen in years. She is standing by the couch as they come in and laughs a bit nervously. Then she clears her throat and says, "So, you guys remember that party you had a few years ago. The one where we all were drunk as fuck and ended up together in LJ's room and stuff happened." The guys nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I have a purely hypothetical question for you. What would you say if you had a kid?" As soon as she says that, two little girls pick around her side. One has big blue eyes, black hair and looks almost exactly like Jeff before he snapped and the other had black hair, silver eyes, black lips pulled into a sharp toothed grin an a purple and black stiped cone shaped nose.Authors note: Bella is Jeff child and Jacks child is Floss





	

You paced in the living area of your old home. You hadn’t been back here in nearly 2 years now and yet it still felt like you lived here. Like you had just been away for a week on a mission.  
You smiled as you looked on the mantelpiece above the fire and saw the photos of you were still there. Most of them were with Laughing Jack or Jeff the Killer.  
You had received a rather stunning phone call from Jeff a week ago. You remembered how he had called your name in surprise when you answered. You hadn’t exactly made yourself the easiest person to find over the last 2 years. Ever since that night.  
You had been drunk. And do had they.  
You remembered the three of you stumbling around, laughing hysterically over the stupidest of things before LJ shouted that you were beautiful. You had giggled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, avoiding his nose. You had meant to kiss his cheek but due to swaying by both you and LJ, you missed. But he kissed you back instantly, his clawed fingers digging into your side. Then Jeff had moaned that he didn’t want to be the third wheel so you pulled away from LJ to kiss Jeff. Instantly, things got heated as the two men caressed your body. The pleasure had been mind blowing and the sex magnificent. Maybe it was the years of trust you had in one another or perhaps the fact you were so happy to be shared by two men you had fallen in love with a long time ago.  
But then you had woken up the next day on your own. No Laughing Jack and no Jeff the killer. You had almost persuaded yourself it was a dream when you had noticed they were avoiding you and then you had taken a test which had scared you half to death. So you left.  
Even today, you were terrified.  
The house was empty and yet you could still hear all your old friends voice bouncing off the walls like ghosts. You had been so scared of being thrown out of the house by Slenderman after you found out that you had left. But then there was also the reactions of LJ and Jeff.  
As you paced, you heard the main door open.  
“You sure she said she would be here?” LJs voice was like daggers as you turned around just in time as they walked into the living room.  
Instantly, their eyes landed on you and they froze. You saw the flash of surprise in their eyes, as if they didnt expected you to come. They were just as you remembered them. Jack was hunched over slightly since he had been speaking to Jeff, his black and white appearance a sight for sore eyes. Jack wore his signature white hoodie which was in worse condition than you had ever seen it. His mouth was open slightly and, despite his smile, you could see he didn’t know what to think.  
“Hey?” You timidly smiled and waved, offering a small smile to them.  
Before you could blink, two pair of arms wrapped around your body and you were engulfed in a hug. Jeff wrapped his arms around your waist while Jack wrapped one arm around your neck and the other hand buried itself in your hair. You could hear Jacks heart beating rapidly against his chest as Jeff took a deep breath.  
“Where have you been?” Jeff muttered to you as they both pulled away. You could see the slight distress in their eyes but your cheeks lit up.  
“That’s kind of a long story.” You could help but let out a nervous giggle as you looked everywhere but them.  
“We have time.” Jack kept his voice soft but you could hear the slight demand behind it as he looked to Jeff for confirmation. Jefff nodded, frowning slightly at you. You took a deep breath, trying to calm your racing heart as you cleared your throat.  
"So, you guys remember that party you had a few years ago. The one where we all were drunk as fuck and ended up together in LJ's room and stuff happened." You glanced up at the both and from the look in their eyes, they remembered. The guys nodded and Jack raised an eyebrow while Jeff tilted his head to the side slightly. "Well, I have a purely hypothetical question for you. What would you say if you had a kid?"  
Just then, there was a half cry, half scream from the kitchen and the door flew open.  
“Mummy! Bella stole my snack!” Floss cried out, tears spilling down her cheeks as she ran at you and tugged your sleeve, not noticing Jack or Jeff. But they saw her. They saw her black hair, silver eyes, black lips and purple and black stiped cone shaped nose. She was only 3 years old and dressed in a white top and black dungarees.  
“Nu-uh, she stole mine first!” Bella ran after her sister, her arms crossed. Bella was almost totally different from Floss apart from her long black hair. She had big blue eyes and looked more like a normal child. In fact, she looked exactly like Jack when he was a child. Her outfit mirrored her sisters but she wore a black top with white dungarees.  
Before you could deal with the feuding twins, their attentions were turned to the two men, staring down at them with wide eyes.  
Bella stepped behind you, snarling slightly. But Floss was staring up at Jack in utter confusion. One hand still clutching your sleeve, her other hand raised to touch her sharp nose. You could see her staring at his nose. She had never really met anyone outside of you and her sister but she knew she was different. She glanced up at you, silently asking if it was safe and you smiled at her, nodding. You took her hand to show her you were still here as she took a timid step forward. That seemed to encourage her sister who stepped out from behind you. You looked at her to see her scowling at Jeff which made you laugh. She wasn’t the most trusting of children.  
Jack then crouched down which drew your attention back to Floss.  
“Your nose is like mine.” She mumbled, more to herself as she reached out and pressed her index finger to the point of his nose.  
Just then, Jeff took a step towards Bella and then laughed. You glanced at Bella and frowned when you saw she had bought out a knife from her pocket. It wasn’t real, just a small toy one that was from a kitchen playset you had got them but it made you shake your head. But it amused Jeff to no end as he kneeled down and pulled out his own knife. You could see it was clean but blood didn’t scare your girls.  
this seemed to intrigue Bella as she darted toward Jeff, her eyes dancing with delight at the sight of the blade.  
“Cool.” She giggled, reached to run her hand over the blade. You held back every instinct you had to pull her away as she wasn’t touching the sharp edges of the blade. Plus you didn’t want to interpret this moment.  
You gently kneeled down on the floor and watched Bellla and Floss with Jeff and Jack. Floss had taken to touching the feathers on Jack while Bella was too amused with Jeffs knife. You smiled at the scene you never thought you would see.  
“[y/n]?” Jeffs voice drew you out of your thoughts and you looked at him. “is she-?” He trailed off, glancing at Bella who looked up at him. You looked to Jack who was now staring at you, his eyes begging the same question.  
“Yes.” You breathed, glancing between them both.  
Jack looked back to Floss before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. She giggled, the feathers now ticking her nose. Jeff placed down the knife and reached out to Bella, pushing her hair back out her face before doing the same thing. To your surprise, Bella didn’t try and stab him with her fake knife.  
You smiled at the scene, tearing coming to your eyes.  
You had been so frightened that they would shun any child of theirs that just seeing both them accepting their child made your heart swell.  
“Mummy?” Bella called out to you, looking over her shoulder at you. “Why you crying?” She asked, moving out Jeff hug to run over to you. Floss mirrored the action and ran at you, flinging her arms around your neck.  
“Im fine.” You smiled at them as you wiped away the tears but they weren’t convinced. “Happy tears.” You confirmed as you stood up, Floss in your right arm and Bella taking your right hand and leading you into the kitchen.  
Jeff and Jack followed but the three of you froze in the door way.  
The kitchen was covered in flour. Not even just on the counter tops. You had left them through here earlier, both with a cup of water, a sandwich, orange and a small bar of chocolate.  
Sensing your surprise, Floss jumped out your arms and ran over to her sister, taking her hand.  
“How on earth did you two do this?” You asked in utter confusion. You were out the room for no more than 10 minutes. You gasped as you saw it was even on top of the table on the other side of the room.  
The two girls then erupted into incoherent sentences, talking over each other as they randomly pointed to each other then to places around the kitchen.  
they were interrupted when Jeff and Jacks laughter filled the room. You glanced over your shoulder at the men who seemed to be thoroughly amused by the children. You decided you would let it slide this one time only because you were so relived and happy about the way they had accepted each other.  
After wiping down some seats and the table, Floss and Bella sat at one end of the table, sharing a chair, with colouring pens sprawled out in front of them and paper while you sat at the other end with Jeff and Jack either side of you.  
“How come you left?” Jeff suddenly asked in a hushed voice so the girls couldn’t hear. You jumped at the question, assuming it had been answered but as you looked between them both, you knew it hadn’t.  
“I found out I was pregnant with Floss and Bella, I didn’t know how you both would react. I assumed that because you weren’t speaking to me after that night, you didn’t want anything to do with me. And I didn’t know how slender would react. So I left.” You shrugged your shoulder, watching the girls playing happily together. They got along beautifully most of the time. Bella was more dominate and mature that her sister but Floss was more creative and logical.  
“How did you choice their name?” Jack asked, watching the girls playing.  
“Well, Bella means beautiful.” You glanced at jeff as he smiled with pride while watching Bella, knowing it was because of him. “And Floss because I wanted to call her something sweet. When I was pregnant, I craved candy floss. So Floss.” You smiled as Jack chuckled at the story.  
You three stayed, watching Floss and Bella playing together till there was a cough from behind you.  
You jumped a little as you turned to see Slenderman, EJ, Sally, Toby, Masky and Hoody. They were all glancing between you, Jeff and Jack and the girl who were staring at them like deer caught in headlights.  
You looked to Floss and Bella, prepared to dart over to them if needed. Then you saw Bella reach into her pocket and pull out the fake knife as Floss bared her sharp teeth at them and the two snarled a little. You held back a giggle as you raised an eyebrow at them.  
“What have I said about snarling?” You broke the silence as you looked at the girls who saw you weren’t alarmed and they visibly relaxed.  
“Not to.” The two children mumbled in unison, looking down.  
Sally then skipped towards them.  
“Whatcha drawing?” she asked, hopping up into the free seat beside them. She was only a few years older than them so the girls instantly trusted her and started showing her their drawing before decided that she should join them.  
Once the girls were distracted, you rose from your seat and walked over to the group. None of them had changed while made you smile. You were about to apologies for running away in the middle of the night but you were bombarded by Toby, Masky and Hoody who bubbled about how they missed you. You laughed as they set you down on the floor but then Slenderman took a step forward and the whole room fell silent. Even Floss and Bella knew something was up and would probably be ready to pounce. They weren’t afraid of anything even when they should be.  
But then he leaned down and wrapped his arms around you.  
“Nice to have you back.” Slender spoke with an air of relief. You smiled as more tears ran down your cheek as you returned the hug from someone you considered a father figure. You pulled away and wiped the tears away again.  
“Happy tears, mummy?” Bella asked and you could hear the concern behind her voice.  
“Of course, sweetie.” You giggled, walking over to them and standing behind them. “This is Bella and Floss.” You patted each girl on the head when you said their name. You then pointed to each person and told the girls their names.  
In turn, each of the new group sat at the table and spoke with the Floss and Bella. Every time, they would glance to you for approval. Once everyone was say, you went to sit between Jack and Jeff again. You could see something in their eyes as they looked at you. You knew they had loads of questions for you but knew it wasn’t the time.  
Slenderman didnt even mention the state of his kitchen as he sat, welcoming you back to the home. Instantly, your mind began to race.  
Could you come back? The girls would thrive here as they had a love for blood and gore. They would fit in here and they would be with their fathers who handle left your side since you arrived.  
Maybe it could work? It was easy to see Floss and Bella were Jack and Jeffs daughters and yet the group had totally accepted the strange situation. Even you didn’t understand how it was you could have two different men children who were twins. You had just assumed it was because Jack wasn’t completely human.  
As the sun set, you cursed yourself because you only meant to be here and hour but the girl was starting to get very sleep. Bella had even fallen asleep sitting up and ended up slamming her head on the table. She started to cry but before you could go to her, Jeff was there, making sure she was okay. She cried into his chest for a minute before gurgling for a while. Jeff picked her up and brought her round to sit by you.  
Floss kept herself up by running between her sister and Jack, giving him picture she drew before she too became too tired and started dozing while on Jacks lap. Occasionally, each girl would wake and make sure you were still here before falling back asleep. Toby had made a ‘aww’ sound before asking Jeff if he was going soft only to get a hard punch in the shoulder from Jeff. Bella let out a giggle followed by a yawn and she fell back a sleep, earing an aww from everyone.  
It was decided that the girl could stay in with Sally and have a sleep over while you were in your old room. Jeff and Jack carried their sleepy daughters up the stairs as you followed, smiling to yourself.  
This was perfect in every way. You followed them to Sallys room and you quickly pulled out the mattress out from under Sallys bed. Bella and Floss were small enough to share a bed and as they were laid down, Bella cuddled into Floss.  
Jeff and Jack stood there for a minute, staring down at their daughters before looking up to you. You smiled and switched off the light. Sally was still up and would be for another few hours so you allowed Jeff and Jack to exit and closed over the door slightly.  
the three of you stood in the hallway for a moment. Then your eyes fell on your old room. You walked over and opened the door, looking in. It was exactly the same as you left it.  
Stepping inside, you turned on the light and walking to the centre of the room, closing your eyes.  
“Will you leave again?” You jumped and turned to see LJ and Jeff standing behind you, their eyes now begging you.  
“No, I don’t think so.” You looked to the floor and back up.  
“We didn’t think you wanted to see us after that night.” Jeff stepping in front of you, reaching up to cup your cheek. You jumped at the contact but you squeezed your eyes closed. You thought of those weeks after. The pure fear you felt when you found out you were pregnant. The nights of tears and the days of heart ache. Tears fell from your eyes and this time, they weren’t tears of happiness.  
“I was so scared.” You breathed, raising your hands to cover your face as you cried into your palms. Long arms wrapped around you from behind as Jeff kept his hands softly on your neck.  
“Its okay. We’re here.” Jack whispered in your ear and you broke. You wrapped one arm around Jeff and the other hand held onto Jacks hand.  
Once you calmed down, you yawned.  
“Stay.” You whisper, looking up at them. You spent so long thinking of them and you didn’t want to lose them now. Both nodded and the three of you crawled into the bed, Jack turning off the light but keeping the room slightly open. Jeff was the first to pass out to the right and then Jack to your left.  
Before you could drift off, you heard the door open with a squeak. You sat up and saw Bella standing in the door way with Floss behind her. You smiled as they took small steps inside, silently asking to stay but could see the guys passed out.  
You reached your hand out and they ran over, scrambling up onto the bed. Floss cuddled between you and Jack while Bella stuffed herself between you and Jeff.  
You silently thanked god you had a queen bed as you cuddled down with your girl, Jeff and Jack.  
Silent tears of happiness flooded your eyes as you drifted off.


End file.
